


Goodnight

by sorrynotkoby



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Basically Porn, M/M, drinking and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrynotkoby/pseuds/sorrynotkoby
Summary: Kevin and Aaron have been drinking. Things get messy.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> There was a plot, and then there wasn't.

The night had started out with an idea and a few drinks, but experience had taught Kevin not trust his own self restraint. Apparently Aaron was on the same wavelength despite expressing his need to be up early in the morning. 

The idea came to fruition not long after Aaron started sharing a dorm with Matt; Neil had moved in with Kevin, Andrew and Nicky. The new arrangements made tonight particularly ideal, Kevin thought. Matt had made himself very clear that he would be away that weekend, which meant they could stagger back without disturbing anyone, and it also meant Kevin wouldn’t have to explain himself.

Kevin couldn’t remember how they got back to the dorm. It was around 12 in the morning and the first thing Kevin realised was how tidy the entire place was, there were no empty cups waiting to be washed, no underwear scattered this way and that way; even the stack of DVD’s had been organized into alphabetical order. Now Kevin didn’t know Matt well, but he knew Aaron, and he also knew that Aaron wasn’t particularly fond of clutter or mess.  
The second thing he realised was Aaron making his way into a room across the lounge that must’ve been his bedroom, stripping himself of his shirt as he went. 

“Keep up” aaron voice a drawl as he discarded his shirt on the floor somewhere.

Kevin followed after, slightly confused by Aarons notion but also intrigued by it. Passing the threshold did little to clarify the situation but left him winded; Aaron’s shirt and pant’s lay discarded on the floor beside him, his pale skin on display. 

“Shower with me” 

“What? Right now?”

“That’s what I just said” Aaron stalked off toward the bathroom, a silent invite and lack of hesitation in his step. Kevin followed again; discarding his own shirt as he went.

From the various number of products, towels and toothpaste, everything in the bathroom was immaculate and had its own place. Aaron fitted nicely in it’s exterior, kevin surveyed with little attention on the interior beyond the lines of Aaron’s uncovered chest, thighs, mid drift, arm- he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering and he felt guilty as soon as he caught himself doing it despite the buzz of alcohol induced confidence.

“Off” Aaron demanded with the casual flick of his wrist. Kevin did as he was told until the amount of skin on show matched that of Aarons. He felt exposed, almost self conscious against the interrogating gaze of Aarons hazel eyes. 

“So why do-”

Aaron stepped forward and whatever Kevin was about to say died in his throat along with any underlying awkwardness he felt, it became a heat that started in his chesed and drove all the way down between his legs. 

Aaron made a move but Kevin was quicker, his hand cupped the side of aaron's face and he made himself small enough so both of them could meet in the middle. Their lips pressed together until their bodies followed suit. Aaron became a mix of heat with the faint taste of alcohol on his tongue and an eagerness to match. They kissed and kevin moved with a precision somehow not his own, it hooked its hands under aarons ass and lifted him off his feet, it toed off sock, it navigated the mechanics of a shower he had never been in, it reacted to the warmth of Aaron’s skin brushing against his own.

The intensity brushed off and was replaced by a playfulness Kevin had never seen Aaron demonstratie before. The act of cleaning the other, of exposing and laying themselves bare between intoxicated kisses became something Kevin wouldn’t have pinned himself or aaron being fond of, it was very domesticated. In fact, between a few dates, practice and private study, the two of them had found little time to do anything beyond a peck on the cheek or a stolen kiss in the library.  
This was an entirely different ball game and Kevin didn’t know how to play. Maybe it was the Dutch courage brought on by alcohol, or maybe it was built up desire that had yet to be communicated through words, but either way didn’t concern him now, that was a problem for future Kevin. 

Kevin wasn’t as tactful as Aaron when it came to playing coy, instead he did exactly as you would expect; wash aarons hair and body with very little flirtatious connotations behind the hands Aaron let roam his body.

“I want to try” 

Kevin considered the blondes words for a second and came up empty.

“Elaborate?” 

Aaron played the game well. So well that Kevin found himself staring in bewilderment as the smaller man bent forward, his palms flat on the tiles in front of him and his ass pushed out with a flexibility Kevin didn’t know he possessed. 

“This” 

The small of his curved back displayed dots of water that dripped down his spine and around the curve of his asscheeks. His skin, kevin noticed, looked paler than he had thought to discover, smoother than he assumed and surprisingly less freckles than his arms and face. It looked... kissable (or maybe that too was the alcohol) 

Kevin took In the sight. Physically this was all Aaron, every inch of him, and yet the way his back arched and the way his body twisted was nothing like the Aaron he knew on the court, or in the library, or in front of anyone else. This Aaron was excused of his boundaries were Kevin was considered, confident and somehow in control of the situation. The logical side to Kevin wanted to doubt the scene in front of him, but he didn’t cater to it. 

“Are you sure about this?” Kevin wanted to confirm he understood the position Aaron was putting himself in.

“I want you to fuck me Kevin” 

“I...” he started before positioning the shower head so the spray faced away from them. 

“okay, let me just-” 

Kevin moved closer without completely closing the gap between his crotch and Aaron’s ass, he used the wall to steadied himself with one hand and took his cock in the other. The touch sent a shock through his entire lower half, it surprised him to find sensitive he was, how hard he was from just watching Aaron. 

He stroked himself and watched as Aaron’s shoulder moved in a way that suggested he had started to stroke himself in a similar Rhythm. 

The air became sticky and harder to breathe. Aaron’s matching his own, heavy and deep, but the more he watched Aaron play with himself the harder it became to stop his imagination from running away with the idea; He wanted to feel Aaron, he wanted to be the one causing Aaron to cry out, he wanted his name to dance on the tip of Aaron’s tongue; He couldn’t help himself any longer.  
His mouth kissed at the small of Aaron’s back and worked its way up to the nape of his neck, a gasp and a slight push of Aaron’s hips did things to the building pressure between Kevin’s thighs.

“I want you inside me.” Aaron rocked himself back into Kevin, the tip of his dick brushing over the heat of Aaron’s skin, 

“fuck” Kevin hissed, completely taken by surprise. 

Aaron rocked back again.

“Please” the curve in Aaron’s back arched with each rock, the definition of his muscles becoming more apparent as he did.  
Kevin couldn’t keep up, the tip was barely in, but he felt so close, he knew he wouldn’t last long like this. 

Another rock back.

“Ah” Kevin heard Aaron gasp as soon as his hands wrapped around his waist to halt his movement.

“Just.. give me a minute”

Aaron didn’t move, but he did peek over his shoulder and followed it up with a teasing whine to match. 

“Urg” Kevin grunted and knew he failed to sound unbothered by it. 

His composure wasn’t hard to gain back, but his erection became hard to ignore. Aaron on the other hand found the time to spread his legs further apart for better access and a small gesture of reassurance. 

Kevin slackened his grip around Aaron’s waist as he pushed himself inside Aaron, his thumb guiding the head until the resistance became too much.  
Aaron’s whole body moved with the slow trust along with a ragged breath the deeper Kevin got with each push.

“Ahh” Aaron cooed, his chest pressing closer to the wall and his back curving to accommodate the space. 

Kevin felt too much and not enough all at once. The heat of Aaron wrapped around his cock set bursts of pleasure up his spine until he was no longer sure of anything but this feeling, of Aaron, of this moment. 

“Oh my god” Aaron grabbed at the tiles in front of him and Kevin could feel the small tremors of Aaron’s body under his hands the more he squished his hips. 

“You feel amazing” Aaron voiced, breathless as Kevin pulled in and out slowly to allow Aaron to become accustomed to the feeling.

It wasn’t long before Aaron started to work himself back into Kevin. His head hung between his arms as he fucked back, gasping every time he took in Kevin’s full length.  
“Yeah, like that” Kevin moaned and closed his eyes for a split second. It wasn’t very often that Kevin doubted himself, but right now, feeling the soft skin of Aaron’s hips under his calloused hands and the warmth of Aaron spreading around his cock, he almost doubted his self control. Almost. 

“Fuck me” Aarons rhythm started to slow and Kevin took that as his que to take over. His fingers held Aaron’s hips into place, his trusts building in quickness as he pulled Aaron back into him,

“Harder” Aarons breath came out just short of a gasp, he sounded close, he sounded desperate. Kevin’s trusts grew harder, accommodated by the quickness of before, and Aaron’s body hitched like it would drop at any second under them. 

He leaned forward into his next thrust and hooked an arm around Aaron’s upper chest, pulling Aaron up and into him as he straightened  
“Just like that, just like that” Aaron pleaded, curving his back just right so Kevin could fuck into him with enough force to cause Aaron’s ass to bounce off his thighs

“I’m going to come” Kevin felt Aaron’s small fingers grab the arm he had braced across Aaron’s chest. He felt close himself.

“Shit aaron” Kevin kissed at the nape of Aaron’s neck, his thrusts getting harder and faster, chasing the pressure building. He was going to burst. 

“Fuck” Kevin cried out and Aaron’s entire body shook against his, a soft but high petched “Kevin…” rang through the air as Kevin trusted in once more to ride out the pressure leak out of him and into Aaron. 

Kevin didn’t pull out straight away, he wanted to wait until he was sure Aaron could stand on his own two feet and instead used the time it took for them to gain their baring to flick off shower they’d both forgotten about. 

“Are you okay?”

“I feel great.” Kevin’s brain couldn’t figure out if that was Aaron’s usual sarcasm or not 

“Do you need me to carry you?” he asked instead 

“Depends, are you going to carry me with your dick in my ass?” Again, Kevin was unsure about the sarcasm, but he was pretty sure this one was.

He replied by pulling out. The sound wet and the feeling overwhelming enough to pry a grunt from Kevin and Aaron a-like. 

On any other day Kevin would never have attempted to pick up the blonde unless with the intention to annoy, but this definitely wasn’t any other day and Aaron definitely didn’t look like he had enough energy to walk let alone find it in him to be annoyed.

Disturbing the pristine sortment of pillows and pre-made bed sheets, he placed Aaron down under them; “what a gentleman” and a small kiss to the underside of his Jaw followed, the action made Kevin hyper aware of his own, of the situation and the realisation of sleep hit him all at once. The unspoken plan had been to stay, but with his mind coming down from its high and their activities being an unknown knoch in their other-wise planned evening, he didn’t know if the original plan was such a good idea anymore.

He contemplated asking the blonde tuft of hair sticking out of the bedsheet, but he couldn’t.  
He panicked, picking up his discarded clothing on his way to leave, dressing himself hazily as he went and checking the lump of Aaron's body still lay soundless under the blankets; he turned the doorknob slowly.

“You’re not staying?” Aaron's voice, muffled and tired hummed. 

“Wouldn’t it be easier if I didn't?”

A tightness spread across his chest at his own consideration, and the silence that followed meant the smaller man was considering them too.

“I guess.” 

More silence.

“Goodnight Aaron” he kept his voice steady with false confidence and left.


End file.
